


Of the Past

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The past comes out for James and it's gunning right for him and everything that he holds dear.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/James Bond/Q
Series: Secret Agent Genius [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : November 2013  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 12 of CM, Up through Spectre for Bond,   
> **Notes** : More Daddy Kink from Denbigh.   
> **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

James hated that he was in Mexico while his lovers were in London with no clue where James was. He told them that he needed a few days to get his head on straight after the last mission. Spencer might not have been around James before when he was like that, but Q had been so Q would make sure that Spencer understood it wasn't him. When James had slipped out of the house that they all lived in, his two lovers had been twined around each other, naked as the day they had been born. James hated leaving them, especially since he was lying to them both. He hoped though that he was forgiven for what he was about to do.

The Day of the Dead parade was massive, and James had found his target with ease in the crowd. She was easy to seduce and even easier to get to head back to her room to miss the rest of the parade. James was halfway to the hotel when he felt eyes on him. He looked around to who was watching him to see that several men seemed a little upset that he had snagged their target. There was a man, though, that was looking at James with his body at an angle that told James that he was upset that he wasn't getting to play with James. The build was lithe, and he reminded James of Spencer, which made his heartache. James pushed those thoughts away to get the target into her bedroom. He hated the mask on his face, but it was needed to make sure that cameras didn't catch his face. 

James made sure to disrobe as quietly as possible when he got into the women's room, she laid on the bed, ready for him but James was heading out the window with his modified gun that he had borrowed from Q on his shoulder. It had passed inspection and testing and was ready to be given to the first agent that needed it. James had heard the lecture enough to stop taking things that were not approved to be handed out after one had exploded on him three weeks after M had died. Q had been in the best strop in the world, and James had pinned him to the wall before kissing him to stop it. Q only stopped when James had rubbed his cock on him. James had ended up on his knees, sucking Q's cock in penance for his stupidity. Trust had turned into sex, and then before either of them had known it, they were in a full relationship with love attached. They felt like something was missing, though, and they had not figured out what it was until Spencer entered their lives.

Marco Sciarra was right where James had been told he would, and there were more people in the room than James had thought there would be. James used the gun's scope to figure out who was who, he liked the parabolic mic that was built into the gun. He stopped when he saw the young man from earlier who had looked James up and down. It seemed that he found someone to soothe the fact that he didn't get James. James smirked a little that someone like Sciarra had been able to pull someone like the young man. The young man had a mask on his face that covered all but his mouth and chin. It allowed him to lean in and kiss Sciarra. 

"I can't believe that you are part of the deal," Sciarra said to the young man as he gripped him by his neck and held him back long enough to look him up and down. "Let me see your cock."

The younger man slid backward off of Sciarra's lap, and James could hear the zipper teeth as they opened. 

"Such a nice cock. I'll love watching it leak while I fuck you. Put it away and get back on my lap while the others and I discuss what is going to happen next." 

The young man did as Sciarra bade, and he slipped back into his lap. James felt terrible, but it seemed that Sciarra wasn't going to be sending the young man away. James just hoped that no one killed him in the crossfire when he started to kill people. He listened to the sale that was going to happen with the bomb and Sciarra's trip to see someone named the Pale King. Sciarra was happy and finally allowed the young man to kiss him. James felt his pants tighten a little at the display. He aimed his gun toward Sciarra but didn't fire as he saw that Sciarra was enjoying the kiss a lot. He watched the younger man as he moved on Sciarra's lap. 

James nearly dropped the gun as he saw the move that Q loved Spencer to do to him happen to Sciarra, and there was no chance that it wasn't on purpose. James zoomed in a little more to see the man's build as Sciarra started to come just from the movements done to him. James moved the scope to Sciarra's face to see that he wasn't coming. He was dying from poison. The guards had to think the same thing that James had at first, that Sciarra was coming. 

Spencer slipped off of Sciarra's lap and drew a gun, the others in the room died with little fanfare. Spencer then turned to the case that was on the table and started to mess with it. James wasn't at a proper angle to figure out what it was until he saw Spencer pulled out the bomb diffusion kit from a pocket on his suit. When Spencer was done, he put up the tools and looked up at James. He blew James a kiss, knowing exactly where he was. James frowned as that meant that Q knew where he was as well, and he was using MI6 machines to track him. James got out of the position he had settled into to assassinate Sciarra. He huffed as he made sure the gun was secure before he started to head down in a way that would put him close to where he had seen people entering the building from. Now part of the dead guards. 

James waited at the entrance of the building and hoped that there were no more guards. He had no direct line of communication to Q, so he hoped that Q would text him on his burner phone that he had told Q had been blown up on his last mission, but he had kept it for this reason. There was nothing. 

Spencer came out of the building with the suitcase in hand, and James really hoped that the bomb wasn't set to go off at a specific time no matter what, but he assumed that Q knew and would have had Spencer get rid of that part as well. Spencer smiled at James, costume, and mask still in place. Spencer came close to James and said nothing before setting down the case and looping his hands around James's neck to kiss him. James only remembered that Spencer had kissed Sciarra to poison him just moments before when he felt the film at the corner of Spencer's mouth. 

"You missed a little." James reached up and pulled the film off. Q was damned good at making it for the Double-Oh's who needed to kill like that. There was a zero percent chance of poisoning themselves if they applied it correctly, and James knew that Spencer had. It was usually just a single drop needed right at the swell of each lip, top, and bottom, to kill someone. The dropped used was small as hell, so it was hard to mess up that part as well.

"I was rushed to get it off before I started to diffuse the bomb." 

To anyone who was looking at them, they would see lovers talking. James hoped no one got too interested in them. James looked down Spencer's body, taking in the full costume this time. He was wearing something that proclaimed that he was not a standard person in costume but someone who could be paid for sex. That was how he got in there. James growled, grabbed Spencer's hands, pinning them and Spencer to the wall behind him. Spencer gasped, thrusting his hips forward. Spencer's relationship with Max Denbigh had been stepped up, and Spencer had little time where he could slip into the house. When James had left, it had been the first time that Spencer had been able to be with them for weeks. 

"How are you here?" James asked as he nosed under Spencer's chin, laying kisses up and down the column of his neck.

"Denbigh is busy and told me two nights ago that he wasn't going to be able to see me for about a week. So when you went swanning off to the wild blue yonder, I followed."

"I should just fuck you right here. Q's in your ear, isn't he?" James asked as he nipped at Spencer's pulse point on his neck. He heard the moan escape Spencer's throat, and he was glad of it. 

"Yes. I have a room, though." 

James growled and let him go. He grabbed the case and waved for Spencer to lead the way. Spencer nodded his head and straightened his clothes, which did nothing to hide the erection that he was sporting. James was getting a little frustrated as Spencer didn't start to move when he was done. Then he saw that Spencer was holding out a hand. James quirked an eyebrow at him but pulled his wallet out and dropped a few bills in the hand. Spencer tucked those into his pants pocket, his cock a little more visible as the fabric spread taut over it. 

The walk was short to the hotel room that Spencer was booked in. It was right across from the one where the woman who James had used was. James settled the case into the corner behind the door to where hopefully, if anyone stormed in to steal it, they wouldn't see it at first. James then shoved Spencer onto the bed. Spencer flopped and started to sit up, but James all but tackled him down. He grabbed the tie that was around Spencer's neck and jerked it free of the knot. He quickly gathered Spencer's hands and looped the tie around them to tie them off before using the tail to tie the hands to the head of the bed. Spencer was still wearing the mask, and while it covered his face, it didn't block James seeing his lust blown eyes. 

James found Spencer's bag after getting Spencer's shoes, socks, pants, and underwear off of him. He left Spencer's upper body clothes on though he did work the dress shirt open more so he could get at Spencer's nipples. James dug around for the kit that would be hidden inside of something and found that it was in Spencer's Dopp kit. He found the secondary earwig and turned it on before slipping it into his ear. 

"Ah, there you are. Just in time to hear the good bits in stereo," Q said. 

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'd worry more about Spencer if I were you, 007. He's nearly out of the tie you bound him in." 

James looked over at Spencer to see that he was indeed almost free. He had the tie unbound from the headboard and was working on his hands. James grabbed the lube but left the condoms. Denbigh had been tested for all manner of sexually transmitted diseases at his last checkup with one of the Double-Ohs getting a vial of blood. It was good as just after that, Denbigh had wanted to go without condoms for sex with Spencer. The man at least had been upfront that he was clean. There had been a big discussion about what Spencer wanted when it came to sex with James and Q after that, and Spencer's wants were paramount. James could see him cracking a little under the weight of the way that Denbigh was with him. He needed that feel of James and Q inside of him. The last time, James and Q had fucked him hard and long to make him feel like he was wanted and loved instead of the object of someone else's needs. 

Rushing back to the bed, James tossed the lube at Spencer's hip and grabbed his hands to tie him back up. 

"You took my kill from me," James said into Spencer's face as he gripped Spencer's chin to make sure the younger man was looking at him. "You are going to pay me back."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. He stopped trying to get his hands free, stopped being a little shit. 

James grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers so he could play.

"I wish I had Spencer set up the cameras in the room."

"You'll just have to listen like the pervert you are deserves," James said. He found Spencer's hole, smearing lube wherever he touched, not caring about it at all. He pushed in with two fingers.

"Fuck," Spencer said. His body arched into James's motion, he fucked himself on James's fingers as much as James fucked him with them. James reached up to take off his mask, but Spencer shook his head. "No, leave it on."

"Spencer?" James asked.

"We can't be sure of Nine Eyes in the area," Q said over the comm. He sounded a little out of breath like he was already stroking his cock. "I made that mask for him, and it throws off facial recognition. He has an exfil in three hours though not above the board means. He'll fly to Italy and then get back home from his few days vacation in Paris, which is what Denbigh's Nine Eyes thinks he is doing." 

"Then let me get you a little more comfortable," James said. He reached up with his free hand and settled the lube on Spencer's upper chest before working the buttons on Spencer's suit jacket open, then the waistcoat. The dress shirt underneath was last. James raked his fingertips over Spencer's prostate, making him jump and near scream as he nearly came. James knew that when this was done and Denbigh was in jail or dead, which was the outcome that James wanted, he and Q were going to take Spencer away for a week to someplace where they could spend the days on beaches and the nights fucking like rabbits. 

"Fuck him, James," Q commanded.

"Oh, you are going to dictate this from a world away?" James asked. 

"Yes. You are both under my control, and you need to learn how to be a good boy to get back in my graces after your swanning off alone." Q's tone was hard, and all that did to James was make him even harder. 

James pulled his finger free of Spencer's arse and wiped his hand on the bed before he slicked up his palm. He wrapped his hand around the head of his cock as he pushed Spencer's leg up with the other hand. He lined up the head of his cock with Spencer's hole before sliding inside of him, thrusting through his fist to coat his cock and breach Spencer at the same time. Spencer shouted, his body bowing with the feel of being breached so hard. James grabbed his other leg with his slick hand and pinned his thighs to his chest. He fucked Spencer hard like he had paid for it, and he had. 

"Oh, you are going to take what I give you, Spencer. I paid for your arse, good money at that." 

Spencer closed his eyes as his arms went lax. He wasn't pulling on the tie anymore, and James was glad. James set up a brutal pace with the twinned sounds of heavy breathing in his ears. Q was panting hard as he worked his own cock in his office at MI6. James wondered what the minions thought about the fact that their boss loved to watch and listen to people have sex so much. It made him uniquely suited to have a Double-Oh lover, two at that. 

James let the sounds of his lovers fill his head. He was just at the start of this, and while Q and Spencer had stumbled onto what he was doing, he couldn't let them get involved. M had not said to involve anyone, and he didn't know if it was because he wasn't sure who he could trust, but he also didn't want them hurt. He would hate himself if either one of them got hurt in all of this. 

Watching Spencer close, James waited for him to start to tug on the tie again. It was the best show for the fact that he was getting close to orgasm. Spencer came first just a few strokes later. James followed behind, and Q's cries were muffled as he came last. Spencer's eyes were fluttering shut, which told him that he and Q had both rushed to make sure that Spencer could follow James to Mexico City. 

"Sleep, Spencer," James said. He slipped off the bed to get a rag to clean up Spencer with before they both went to sleep. "Q?"

"I cut his comm."

"How much sleep have you both had?" James asked. 

"I have got more than him as I slept while he was getting to you. It will take him an hour to get to exfil."

"So, I'll let him sleep for a while before sending him off."

"Yes. Nine Eyes is in the area, but they have not made that it's Spencer yet, but they have made you. The chatter is not nice about you killing Sciarra and then taking his prostitute back to a room to fuck."

"They think that I killed him?"

"Well, I don't want them thinking it's Spencer. The COD on all of them is a bullet to the brain. Spencer shot Sciarra as well just to make sure. The poison leaves no trace, remember. I used a drone to shoot out the window after you two had left the area. No one was around there much anyway. I'll stay on until Spencer is on a plane and then I'll sleep again. Get back to London as soon as possible." Q cut the comm to where he was listening but not transmitting. 

* * *

James settled into the seat that was across the desk from Mallory. There was a newspaper there, and James knew what was going to be on it. The room full of bodies had been found, and James had seen it was the biggest news story for Mexico City for the day before. James had stopped at his secure flat just long enough to shower and change. He had found the note from Spencer that he really shouldn't leave things around if he didn't want Spencer and Q finding them. James hadn't even thought about either of them snooping on him. The flat was what was listed on James' file with MI6, especially with Denbigh snooping around. The house was listed as Q's and only Q's to throw people off the scent if they were looking for James. Mallory picked up the paper and tossed it across the desk.

"Start anywhere you like. Take your time, 007, but in five minutes the head of the Joint Security Service is going to walk through that door, and I've got to explain to him how one of our agents decided to potter off to Mexico, all on his own, and nearly cause an international incident. You are lucky that 00X was there to cover your ass." 

"With all due respect, sir, it could've been worse." James was sure that Mallory knew about the bomb and the plan to blow up the stadium full of people, but James figured that no matter what, Mallory was going to give him a verbal reaming for what he had done. He had acted outside of what he was allowed. It didn't mean that James was going to stop. 

"You had no authority. None. As you know, we're in the middle of the biggest shakeup in British intelligence history. The ink's barely dry on this merger with MI5, and already they're itching for a chance to scrap the double-0 program forever. And you've just given them one."

"You're right, sir. You have got a tricky day ahead." James wasn't sure what game Mallory was playing at with his turn of coldness toward Bond, but two could play at the game. 

"This is an official question. Mexico City. What were you doing there?" 

James narrowed his eyes as Mallory for a few seconds. What had gone on before wasn't official? James heard noises outside of Mallory's office. Ah, so there was the chance of someone listening in. "It was just a coincidence. I was taking some overdue holiday."

"Okay. Fine. As of this morning, you are officially grounded. I'm standing you down from all operations indefinitely."

"Very good, sir." James stood up from his seat and buttoned his waistcoat before he nodded at Mallory. James turned to leave.

"007?" Mallory called out.

"Sir?" James turned back to look at him. They were playing for the audience who was waiting outside.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but whatever it is, it has to stop. Now."

James nodded his head. He turned his head a little as the door opened to Mallory's office, he saw Denbigh enter. There was a love bite on his collar, no doubt left by Spencer this morning. As soon as Spencer had landed, Denbigh had called Spencer to him like a dog. 

"So sorry. Am I interrupting?" Denbigh asked

"Not remotely," James said as he started to head out of the office. 

"007," Mallory said to call James back from trying to leave. "I'd like you to meet Max Denbigh, head of the Joint Security Service."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, 007. I've heard a lot about you. Most of it is good." Denbigh looked like a sniveling little shit, but James knew that he was. He was sure that the words that Spencer said to lure Denbigh into thinking that he hated James were ringing in Denbigh's head. Denbigh was sure to rub it in his face. 

"Congratulations on your new appointment." James was trying to be kind and not piss off Denbigh. He had Spencer and Q to go through next, and he would like to keep a little bit of dignity for that. 

"Thank you."

"I suppose we should call you C now." James felt a little devilish as he grinned at Denbigh.

"No, no. 'Max,' please." Denbigh looked like he wanted to be called anything, but C. The Max part was interesting. Trying to seem like he was more friendly than he was. 

"No, I think I'll call you C, C." James didn't wipe the smirk off of his face. 

"As you wish. Well, my door is always open, 007, for my employees. This merger's gonna be a whole new chapter for us. We're going to bring British intelligence out of the Dark Ages into the light."

"That all sounds lovely." James looked at Mallory to make sure that he was cleared to leave. 

"That'll be all, 007. Report to Q tomorrow for medical, thank you."

"Very good, sir." James wondered why he was not to report to Q that day for medical. Though he was unsure what kind of medical treatment Q could give him that the actual medical services of MI6 couldn't. James moved toward where he knew Q had been last time he had been inside of MI6 for a meeting.

The office was empty, and R told him that Q was in meetings with various people about the merger. C and Mallory were probably going to be joining him in the meetings as soon as they hashed out whatever they were going to talk about in private. James knew that this was the worst time in the world to do what he was doing, but he had to do it. 

James went back to his flat to wait for evening time to hit, and then it was to the house. He slipped in using the same ways that Spencer did to make sure that he wasn't seen. Only there were only the cats inside of the house. James grabbed leftovers in the fridge and ate it cold while he waited to see if Q was going to come home. Q didn't. James wondered just a little bit if that was because he was too busy, or he knew that James was going to be there, and he was punishing James just a little bit. 

When it was evident that Q wasn't returning home, James got onto his laptop, custom-built by Q but James was pretty sure that Q was tracking his every keystroke and click. Though hopefully, Q wouldn't figure out why James was looking up the obituary of the man that Spencer had killed. James was just about to close it down when he remembered that at least Spencer had seen the video from M. They knew exactly why he had killed Sciarra, and Q would be making plans on that. They had games to play, and James wasn't sure that his were going to work in the long term. He would have to rethink everything that he had planned. Mallory would stop him one way or another with being able to leave. He would have to figure out what that was. He had enough tech at his hands to be able to forge his own identity, Q had it all in spades and had used it enough in front of him that he knew how. 

Still, it was late, and he needed sleep before he made any plans. James shut down the computer and debated where he was going to sleep before he just laid down on the couch and covered up. Mombi was up and on him in seconds, purring as she settled down to get some love. 

* * *

James listened to Tanner prattle on about things as he took him to the even newer location of where Q had set up shop, not liking where he had been before. The tunnels were hard to get into, but it was all fine with James. That meant that he was safe. 

"I hear he's got something rather special planned for you. I can hardly wait." Tanner opened up the door and ushered James into the room. 

James looked around, seeing Spencer at the side of the room, working on a computer, and bobbing his head to the music. 

"Ah, 007." Q had a fake smile on his lips to greet James. It was fake looking to most, but James figured that there were eyes in the room in one way, shape, or form, and it was why things were as they were. 

"Q." James's greeting was short.

"Please excuse the mess. Everything's a little bit up in the air, what with the changes and all. Couple of things to get through. Shall we get started?" Q moved away from where he was standing and waved James into a room.

James saw Spencer get up, pulling his headphones out and settled the laptop he had been working on the desk that was closest to where he was as he followed James and Tanner into the room. James pulled off his coat and draped it over a chair just inside the room before he took a seat in the chair that was in the middle of the room. Spencer worked on trapping James's right arm into the chair after making him roll up his shirt sleeves. James wondered what the hell was happening. He remembered being given a tracker before, and it had been cut out of him. M had called it an insurance policy on making sure he didn't lark off again. James wondered if Mallory was taking a page from her book. 

"Just relax." Q laid his hand on James's arm, but he only felt the warmth from the glove and not the skin as he wanted. James looked at Q's face, but he was focused on the screen that showed James's arm. "That's it. Lovely. Now, you may feel a small..."

There was a hiss, and then something jabbed James. It hurt like a son of a bitch, and there was a slight burning sensation as something was injected into him. If it weren't Q there doing this with Spencer there as well, Jame would have been up and fighting to get out. "Christ!"

"...prick." Q finished. 

"What is it?" James rubbed at the spot that he had been injected at after Q released him from the device that had still held his arm.

"Cutting-edge nanotechnology. Smart Blood. Microchips in your bloodstream. Allows us to track your movements in the field. You see those readouts? We can monitor your vital signs from anywhere on the planet." Q was pointing at the screen where he saw there was indeed tracking on the damned thing. 

James cursed on the inside because that would screw all of his plans on what he was going to do. Mallory would know every single damned move that he made. He was fucking doomed unless he could talk Q into hacking the feed and making sure that even if Mallory demanded to see it, he wouldn't know where James was. "Well, that sounds marvelous."

"Call it a post-Mexico insurance policy. By direct order of M." Q looked like he was worried, but James looked around to see that there were cameras there. C could be watching at any point. 

"I completely understand."

"Good. Right. Well, I've just, um, got one last thing for you, and you can be on your way." Q led James out into the main area and up to where James knew Q worked on cars. It was an area that Q had been doing the overhaul of cars in for a long time, so James had been in there a few times. Tanner followed along behind them while Spencer trotted off somewhere else, taking his laptop with him. James wondered if that meant that he was going to report to C on what had happened to James. 

C thought that he had wooed Spencer over into his creepy organization with his cock. James knew how the off the book's operation was going, and even though he hated what Spencer was doing for the world, James knew that Spencer would have done it even if James and Q didn't like it. It needed to be done, and it was something that Spencer was the only one equipped to do. His identity as one of the Double-Ohs was easy to hide. 

"Magnificent, isn't she?" Q asked as the doors opened, and they saw the car. James remembered Q doodling a few things on paper while watching TV a few nights before he had gone to Mexico. "Zero to 60 in three-point two seconds. Fully bulletproof. A few little tricks up her sleeve. It's a shame, really. She was meant for you, but she's been reassigned to 009." Q handed over something, and James took it without looking away from the car. "But you can have this."

"Does it do anything?" James asked as he looked at the frankly beautiful watch. He made sure to inject enough venom into his tone that anyone watching would think that he was pissed.

"It tells the time. Might help with your punctuality issues."

"M's idea?" James asked. It wasn't often that Q-Branch gave out watches that just told the time. 

"Precisely." Q started back to his desk then and the mound of things he was working on. He stopped, though, and gave James a devilish look. "Oh, one word of warning. The alarm is rather loud. If you know what I mean."

"I think I do." James looked at the watch and smiled. He would talk to Q that night at home. He didn't need to arouse C's suspicions here at work. He had a few things to do during the day anyway. He wanted to cook for Q that night before he went to Rome. He would need to also get the codes to get into the car and get it to work. He needed to be able to leave with it when he needed to. 

* * *

Spencer was settled in on the couch in Denbigh's hotel room with a cup of tea in his hands. Herbal since it was close to bedtime, but the drizzle outside had been cold and nasty, and Spencer wanted something to warm up with. He looked out into the Tokyo skyline while he waited to hear from Q about James. They knew he was in Rome, but the car had been destroyed. Q had a system for the Smart Blood that Denbigh wouldn't be able to access, and it was how they were tracking James. Spencer didn't have access since he wasn't on home soil. 

"How did it go?"

"One hold out. I'll make them see though," Denbigh said as he walked over to the couch and dropped at the other end. He stared at the cup in Spencer's hand, so Spencer drank quicker before he got up to crawl into Denbigh's lap. 

"What can I do to make it better, Daddy?" Spencer asked as he looped his arms around the back of Denbigh's head. 

"You can get on the floor and suck me off like the whore you are."

Spencer didn't say a word as he slipped down to do as Denbigh bid him. 

It was two hours until they took a flight back home, but Denbigh wanted to be at the airport as soon as possible. Spencer sat ramrod straight in the chair that Denbigh had directed him to after leaving the hotel room to make their way down to wait for the car to take them to the airport. Mallory looked at Spencer once when they had arrived but, on the whole, ignored him. Spencer was shocked that Denbigh was as subtle as he was about their relationship. It seemed like something he would share. Mallory and Tanner knew the truth of it all but here keeping quiet. 

"Doctor Reid, when we get back to MI6, there is an issue with the system you built for the logging of errors. Q would like your help with it if you have the time."

Spencer looked at Denbigh, who nodded his head. Spencer looked at Mallory and agreed; in response, Mallory gave him a wink.

"So, what are your plans for your vacation?" Tanner asked as he sat down beside Spencer on the couch. Tanner was doing it to be a dick, and Spencer knew it. He liked Tanner; he was so unassuming, but he was trained just as much as field agents, and he took no flack from people. He got toe to toe with Double-Ohs and didn't look down. 

"I want to go somewhere I've never been. I plan to get to the airport and pick where I want to go for a few days." The vacation had been in the system for him to go home to Vegas, but with Nine Eyes and James, Spencer had agreed to go wherever James was at that time. He had no clue where that was as Q had not been narrowed down at the last that Spencer had heard. Q being able to quietly get Spencer information was harder and harder with Denbigh wanting more and more of Spencer's time as it got closer and closer to the deadline for Nine Eyes and the motion to get it carried out across the nine countries. 

"That sounds lovely," Tanner said. There was a strange tone in his voice, and it wasn't until Tanner and Mallory kept on glancing at Denbigh out of the corner of their eyes that Spencer realized that they were flirting with him and seeing what Denbigh was going to do about it. It seemed that this time, he hadn't noticed at all. Spencer shook his head. 

"Ready?" Mallory said as he stood up and waved toward the car that was now visible outside of the hotel. 

"Yes," Denbigh said. 

Spencer couldn't wait to get back to London, where he could use work as a reason to not be at Denbigh's beck and call. Though it was very interesting to see the man work around people that didn't believe what he did. 

* * *

Spencer watched as Q walked up to James at the bar. He could hear every word being said over the mic that Q was wearing, but there was no transmission back to Q if Spencer said anything. Mallory was playing a good game with Denbigh, and it made Spencer's estimation of him go up a few notches. Mallory cared about his staff, even the agents that the rest of the government felt were disposable. He would do anything to keep them alive. 

Glancing around, Spencer saw the arrival of a few goons. He could tell by the way they walked and how they looked around that they were there for something that was not good. Spencer picked up his juice drink before heading up to the woman that James had been talking to before. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not taking another client for a little while," Doctor Swann said as Spencer entered the door.

"Well, Doctor Swann, I'm sorry to say that if you don't take my appointment, you might not be taking another for a while."

"I don't do threats," Doctor Swann said as she finally looked up, and then she saw the men coming toward her room behind Spencer. Her eyes widened in alarm. "You led them here!"

"Actually, they were going to find you, and it's good that James and I did first. Now come with me, and you'll be fine." Spencer adjusted the button on his coat that kept it closed just in case the zipper was loose. It would send a signal to Q that he was compromised and that Q needed to get out of there. Spencer spared a glance at Q to see that Bond was heading toward them, leaving Q there. Spencer cursed slightly before opening the far door to allow Doctor Swann out in front of him. 

"I'll take her," James said. 

Spencer gave James a glare, but Doctor Swann moved toward him. 

"I gave him a puzzle," James said as he moved his head backward like a gesture at where Q had been. 

"Yes, yes, I heard. You are the fucking asshole that left him to get out on his own." 

James glared at Spencer but said nothing else as he started to escort Doctor Swann out. Spencer rushed toward where Q had gone. Finding him getting onto a ski lift at the same time that two other men did as well, more goons, Spencer thought as he rushed to catch it as well. He was in ski gear, so no one should look at him twice, and even if Nine Eyes was looking around at the area right now, he shouldn't be recognizable with the glasses he was wearing. Q tried to get up to get off, but the two men loomed ominously. Spencer made sure that he moved around to where he was close to the larger of the two men but also close to Q. 

Spencer had grabbed a few toys before he had left Q-Branch to follow James with Q. Spencer didn't like it. The wealthy benefactors that gave Denbigh the tower he was using were very into everything, and Spencer didn't like Q leaving Q-Branch. Mallory had been the one to want it, subterfuge to make sure that Spencer wasn't noticed because Q would be a pleasant little distraction. 

Q jumped out ahead of the skiers that were getting off the lift, and Spencer trailed behind the two goons, letting them cut in front. Q was making a mad dash, and it wasn't until Q rounded a corner that Spencer saw his chance. He gripped the taser in one hand and the paralytic in the other. He stepped up behind the two goons as the area cleared and shocked one before dosing the other. They both fell down like a ton of bricks. Spencer looked around to see where Q had gone because he had not gone out the door. 

There was, however, what looked like a closet close by. Spencer didn't touch the lock. He had heard enough stories about Q's childhood and shocking one of his older brothers by electrifying the doorknob. Spencer rapped on the door, a jaunty little tune that Q sometimes whistled while he was doing dishes. The door opened up. Q was blinking at him before smiling.

"Hello, love," Spencer said. 

"Where are they?"

"Out like a light. I only had one of the paralytics that you gave me, though. I had to taser the other."

"I have more. We can use it on him and then take him up. I'll call Mallory on the secure line and get him to send someone to pick them up. Should we move them?"

"Yes. I want to make sure they don't have trackers on them. Do you have that with you?" Spencer had borrowed a version of it from Q-Branch as well. Spencer had a list of things that he was allowed to borrow at any time. All of the Double-Ohs did. James was the only one that had only a few items on the list. 

"In my room. Should we risk taking them up there."

"We can get a luggage cart and wheel them up." Spencer started to figure out what they were going to do. He didn't like taking them up there without checking them first. 

"I do have that jammer. I finally figured out how to make it small, so this can be a test run." 

Spencer started to think about everything that they needed to do. It was going to take a lot of time, but it was worth it if they could track the men.

Nearly two hours later, Spencer heard the knock on the door, and he waved for Q to go to the door. Q didn't check the eye hole as it was a stupid thing to do in the spy world. Q had a camera set up in the hall to monitor who was coming and going, and Spencer knew that it was just James and Doctor Swann. Q opened the door, and James slipped in with Doctor Swann following behind. They both looked a little worse for the wear. 

"Doctor Swann, this is Q and X."

"Q and X?" Doctor Swann asked.

"You aren't cleared to know our names. You shouldn't know James's, but we know that he breaks that all of the time. You'll be happy to know James that your dear sort of half brother is alive." 

James looked at Spencer after he said the words. 

"His DNA was on the ring, and it wasn't degraded with time. He was declared dead when the body wasn't found, and well, given the state of his father's body, no one was shocked that he wasn't found. But that's not the most shocking thing that I found, James." Q waved him over toward the computer. 

Spencer stayed at the edge of the room, watching Doctor Swann. She looked pissed, and really, Spencer wasn't shocked about that. He would be pissed in her shoes as well. Having someone coming in and pulling him out of hiding. He still had no clue who she was, though, or how James had got on her tail.

"Someone wants you to think that all of your enemies over the years that you have made from Le Chiffre to Mister White to Silva to even Quantum are all part of the same organization. I find that distressing as there is no way. Mister White, I can see it but the others... it's impossible."

"It's not," Doctor Swann said. 

"No, it really is." Spencer pushed off the wall and stepped into her line of sight. There was a look on her face that told Spencer precisely who she was. "Your father might have believed the bedtime stories being fed to him, but I've followed that rabbit hole, and so has Q. There is no connection." 

Doctor Swann gave Spencer a look that said that she thought he was an idiot. 

"Have you figured out the name of the organization?" James asked as he peered over the back of Q at the screen.

"No," Q said. 

"Spectre," Doctor Swann said. She looked like she was saying the dirtiest word ever. "Its name is Spectre."

"X," Q said.

Spencer walked around the desk to look over Q's shoulder on the other side from James. It wouldn't do well to have Doctor Swann know that they were lovers. Spencer had no clue why James had her at the moment, so it was best to make sure that nothing terrible would happen if she knew more than she needed to. Q had a newscast up on his computer, and Spencer read over the words as they scrolled. South Africa, the hold out on Nine Eyes, had been bombed it looked like. Spencer needed to get back to Denbigh to figure out how smug he was. 

Before Spencer, James, or Q could say anything about that, Spencer's phone rang. It was his personal one that would ping him in Austria at the moment. 

"Sir," Spencer said in place of a greeting of hello to Denbigh. 

"I would like you to come home early." Denbigh sounded like he was the canary that got the cream. 

"Yes, Sir, I'll get on the first plane." 

"Good." Denbigh hung up. 

"Q, go home to London. M will need you." James looked at Spencer, and his eyes told Spencer that he wanted them to protect themselves. Spencer nodded his head. 

"You need to find L'Amricain. He's our only link to whatever is going on." Q started to pack up as James escorted Doctor Swann out of the hotel room. 

Spencer wondered why he felt like he wasn't going to see James again.

* * *

Q didn't like sending James off alone, but M wanted Q and Moneypenny to back off. Spencer was warming Denbigh's bed as he crowed about the Nine Eyes Initiative being voted into play. Q was working on his personal laptop, which has a standard Internet connection. It was linked to the Internet, but it was routed through so many places that it looked like a fish in the river of Zimbabwe was doing the hacking. 

It was seventy-two hours until Nine Eyes was going live, and Q knew that he needed to stop that, but he wasn't about to do anything that would put him in prison. It would draw too many eyes to him, and then he would be found out by his brothers. Q was okay with never seeing them again. 

The Double-Oh program was shut down, but Q didn't care about that. His agents were doing what he wanted. He felt the whole show was going to come back to London, and they were spread around the city. Alec was the only one that was on a personal job, and that was watching Spencer. Q knew that Denbigh, when he was excited about the wreckage he was going to leave in the world, might not be as careful as he had been. When you could erase anything, direct footage elsewhere, it was easy to hide harmful acts. Spencer refused to allow Spencer to be out there without backup. 

M knew that Q was tracking James with his personal laptop, and M was making sure that no one looked twice at him while he was doing it. M refused to leave James out there alone as well. James had sent a single message that Doctor Swann was proving to be a hard nut to crack and that he would have to seduce her to get what he needed. Q had given his blessing because it seemed to be the only reason why James would be asking something that he had never asked about before. The job came first, and surviving was James's job at the moment. 

There was a lot for Q to do before Nine Eyes went live, and there was nothing to distract him because James and Spencer were both in the field. Q settled back into his chair and sighed as he looked up. The house was on lockdown, and the cats were safe in the basement in the bomb bunker. He was not taking any chances with them. He would rather blow his house up than let it fall into C's hands if the man went that far. 

Franz Oberhauser was a ghost in the system that had been hard for Q to track, given that he had faked his death during a time when the Internet wasn't around in the form it was now. Q knew that he would need to track him though, to figure out what the man wanted with James. From the little that James had been able to relay to him, Oberhauser was insane and fixated on James. Spencer had profiled what he knew of the man from the records they had both read on the flight back to London. He had killed his father instead of sharing him with James when Oberhauser, the elder, took James after his parents' death. For James to lose his parents and then Oberhauser as he had, Q was shocked that James had allowed anyone close to him. 

"Hello, love," Spencer said. 

Q looked around the room for Spencer but didn't find him. There was a chuckle, and Q looked down to see that Spencer had linked up to Q's computer. Spencer must have his tablet with him that was a direct link to the computer. 

"Where is Denbigh?" Q asked. 

"He's asleep. It's a little more unnatural sleep, but he'll wake and not feel anything wrong." Spencer moved, and Q hissed as he saw the bruise on Spencer's shoulder that was in the shape of a hand. "I'm fine. He was a little too excited as you thought he was going to be. I prepared myself beforehand, and he didn't like it. I told him that the day he took me dry like that was the day that he would never stick his cock in either of my holes again. It cut his rush, and he was too focused on getting it back to care about what he did to me. Hence why I dosed his ass. I have access to his computer, and he's a stupid idiot."

"He's not as protected as he thinks, is he?" Q asked.

"No. I found the perfect exploit, and I loaded up Shai-Hulud in his system."

"That's a new one."

"I named it while I was hacking his computer. His system is adaptive, but that's not great. I was able to get in, but it felt a little like walking without rhythm."

Q smiled at the inner Nerd and Geek that lived inside of Spencer. 

"I'm uploading how you can get inside of Nine Eyes, but the issue is that I can't stop it before it actually goes live or starts to. It's in what's considered a standby mode. I can't interface, but he controls it from there for the moment, which works well for us but is stupid for him. I'm sure that once it's live and he's got what he wants, the control will revert to the main system inside his building, but for now, it's controlled from a laptop he leaves around where his boyfriend can get to it."

"Don't you mean whore?" Q asked. 

Spencer laughed, and it was a true one which Q was glad of.

"Yes, well, when he calls me a whore it's not nearly as fun as when James does it. Or I'm sure when James calls you a whore."

Q felt a little frisson of anxiety at that. 

"I'm not an idiot, Q, and James left his earwig on a few months ago when he was taking you down. I started to get a little worried until I heard you snoring not long after, and he still sat there and talked to you until he passed out. It's not hard to understand the need behind it, and you don't seem to go and let random people do it. You trust James, and I'm sure that I would have been invited to join if I had been around." Spencer didn't look upset at all, so Q didn't try and reassure him. 

"It's not done often but more since this whole shit with Denbigh and the merger. I hate that I keep on letting it build up and just bubble over like that, but I can't help more than what I try and do."

"Well, when this shit is over, I've already talked to Mallory about a vacation for all of us. R can handle anything that pops up, and it's going to take a while to get the mess over with so he can have everything that we need in place to make sure that no one does anything stupid. What have you found about Oberhauser?"

"Not much. He's a ghost, and it's hard to track him. But I think I found something based on James's last bit of information that he was able to get to me. Burner phones are nice, especially mine that work off of my satellite only. "

"James is heading somewhere in Africa, right?" Spencer's face disappeared for a few seconds, and Q heard typing, and he frowned. "Yeah, those coordinates that you have are very popular with some secure links that Denbigh starts on his end. That facility is going to be blown up; you know this right?"

"When does James go anywhere without blowing something up."

"I can't get there. Denbigh has formally pulled me from Q-Branch and made me his aide. I'm going to be earning my salary on my back and knees."

"See, this is why I think that everyone should have to admit their perversions." Q looked at Spencer longingly. He really hoped that they were able to take down Denbigh and his cohorts soon. "Mine, at least don't bother anyone but my lovers."

"I just look forward to when I can actually show Denbigh who I really am. He questioned me about Agent X a few hours ago. Seems that he's afraid that Mallory did exactly what we did with me. Faked Agent X's death so that he could slip around. I played stupid. It was fucking pillow talk. Like he was better at it than me. I really, really hope that I get to kill him."

"I will gladly let you." 

Spencer looked away again and sighed. "The dosage is hitting the point where he could wake up at any moment. So I better get back into bed so he can fuck me again."

"I'll make sure that the thought of his hands on your body and his disgusting semen inside of you is gone forever as soon as possible." 

"I look forward to it. I love you," Spencer said, and the connection cut before Q could say it back. 

Q wanted to rail at Spencer for doing it, but Q knew that his emotions were raw. There was compartmentalization and then this. Q sent a carefully worded email to Mallory about vacation time and other such things that were owed to him if he was let go from his job. There was also a short paragraph on a few servers that needed to be taken offline as soon as possible. That was code for where Mallory was to meet him. Cloak and dagger wasn't just for the spies; it was also for those who oversaw the spies. 

* * *

Spencer knew that something was off with James as soon as he had arrived with Madeline Swann trailing behind him at the safe house. He should never have brought that woman with him. Still, there was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Spencer needed to rush to get where he needed to be to stall Denbigh if needed. It's where Denbigh wanted him; it seemed as well given the text he had just got before James had entered the rooms. 

James had barely looked at Q and hadn't even spared more than a glance at Spencer. Which didn't sit well with Spencer, but he kept his mouth shut. Alec was already in place to help with anything that Spencer might need before Mallory and Q arrived to shut down Nine Eyes. 

"Q," Spencer said as Mallory, Tanner, and Moneypenny left the room following James and Swann. "You need to send Alec to watch him. He's not right."

"I know. He barely looked at you, and you are wearing a thigh holster. Last time you wore one of those for a mission, he fucked you over my desk with me watching. I hope that we get a mission debrief from him in some way, shape, or form. Just stay safe." 

"You too." Spencer pushed off the wall and made his way down to the car, which was now the only way that Denbigh wanted him to move around the city. The thing was that Spencer had known that for a while that Denbigh would want him protected in the only way that he knew how. The driver was another agent that had been scrubbed out of MI6 long before Denbigh, and the merger was even supposed to happen. It had been the former M who had wiped him and used him in a lot of things that needed to be done at home without MI5 knowing. It had been easy for him to slip into Denbigh's eye as a personal driver who had good training and former military background. 

"Charles," Spencer said as he slipped into the backseat of the car. He settled in and started to change as soon as Charles started to move the car. His gun was going from a thigh holster to a back one, and it was one of the ones that Denbigh would not be able to fire at Spencer, even if he got it away from him. He also changed into skin-tight pants and a flowy shirt. It was what Denbigh wanted him in, and Spencer had no clue why the shirt was as loose as it was, but it allowed Spencer to hide a weapon for the showdown that was to come.

"Be careful, Spencer."

"I will Charles. I'm losing my Double-Oh protection as Alec is needed to watch over James at the moment. Do you mind sticking close?"

"Not at all. Do you want me in my nest?"

"That would be lovely." 

Spencer liked Charles, and it was a little bit of a bleed over from Aaron. Charles was a sniper, he had been in the military, and he had been in MI6 until he had "retired" from MI6. Spencer tossed the thigh holster up to Charles, who tucked it into a small pouch that Charles carried that had things for Spencer to use when he needed it. 

"Wish me luck that I don't choke him with my garter," Spencer said as he opened the door just as Charles stopped outside of Denbigh's building. Slipping his coat on, Spencer looked up. It was dark out, and the lights were very visible in all of the offices. Spencer wasn't sure what the odds were on him getting fucked over Denbigh's desk, but he wasn't that upset about it. He was used to Q watching him and James or at least listening. 

There was a single guard on duty at the base of the tower, and he nodded at Spencer, who used his card to swipe in. Spencer looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and he saw the pitying look that the man gave him. That told Spencer what kind of mood Denbigh was in. Spencer made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could once he rode the elevator up as high as it would go. Denbigh was the only one with access to the elevator that went all the way up. Spencer knew that his gun was going to be an issue to hide, but he wasn't going to take it off until he had to. 

Denbigh was sitting behind his desk, looking at something on his computer screen. He waved Spencer forward without even looking at him. Spencer stopped in front of the desk, and Denbigh looked at him two minutes later. 

"I have a guest coming in a few minutes, I need you to be good for him, Spencer. Do you understand me?" Denbigh asked. 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good go and strip down. Hang your clothes up in the bathroom. When you come back out, I want you under my desk with my cock in your mouth." 

Spencer stripped down like Denbigh wanted in the bathroom, but he carried his coat out and hung it up. That was where his gun was. The circuitry inside the gun was registered as a phone, and the gun was made from the hardest plastic that Q-Branch could come up with. It allowed for at least a few shots from the gun before it was too warped from the heat and pressure. It was the only thing that Q could think of to get inside of Denbigh's building. Spencer walked over and got on his knees to crawl under the desk. Denbigh didn't move at all. Spencer had to force himself through. It was just dark enough under there that Spencer had a few issues getting Denbigh's pants opened enough to get his cock.

Denbigh was soft, but Spencer cured that easily. Denbigh was easy to manipulate despite his thoughts that he was smarter and better than everyone else. 

"Father," Denbigh said when the door opened. 

Spencer didn't stop his sucking on Denbigh's cock, but he listened. 

"Max, are the plans all set?" the man asked. The voice was slightly cultured like he was trying to be friendly but also trying to be a lord of sorts. It was the type of accent that Spencer hated. It put him on edge. 

"Yes. The building is ready, and we just need to wait for Bond to show up."

"And where is the whore of yours?" Denbigh's father's voice got closer.

Spencer wasn't shocked when Denbigh started to roll back in the chair. Spencer hadn't been told to stop sucking his cock, so he followed out. Closing his eyes, Spencer forced his face into a show of pleasure. Like it was the best thing in the world to be sucking Denbigh's cock. 

"He's beautiful. Show me." 

"Up," Denbigh said. 

Spencer stood up, letting Denbigh's cock slip from his lips and catching the head with his tongue like he wanted that last drop. Spencer glanced at the man and saw that it was Oberhauser. He was injured, a wound on his face for the explosion that had happened in Tunisia. 

"He's a whore, all right. He's not even covering himself." Oberhauser looked Spencer up and down before he took a seat in the chair that Spencer had always found weird to have placed where it was. "Fuck him."

Spencer didn't fight as he was shoved over Denbigh's desk. He didn't do anything as his hands were drawn behind his back, and a pair of handcuffs were used to keep them there. Two fingers were forced into him, and he moaned as whores did. Denbigh barely lubed him, but at least his cock was covered in lube as he pushed the head of it inside of him. 

The slip from Spencer Reid to Denbigh's whore was easy, especially with Spencer's head full of the wonderful things that he and his lovers did to each other. It wasn't hard to slip into one of those memories, thinking it was James fucking him after being gone on a mission for a while. He forced himself to come just seconds after Denbigh did when the man slapped him on the ass. 

Spencer didn't move as Denbigh pulled out of him. 

"I've heard that most Americans are whores, but I never believed it. I guess that I can understand why, though, given his love of being called a whore why he chose to stay in your bed. I don't have time right now, or I would sample him myself." 

"Yes, Father." Denbigh's tone told Spencer that while Denbigh would never tell his father no, he didn't like sharing with the man. Spencer wondered if Denbigh had been raised to see his father fucking various people, probably even his own mother. Given what Spencer knew of the man, this wasn't that much of a shock. Spencer tried to relax as Oberhauser got up from the chair and moved over, but he couldn't. 

"He still has a bit of spirit in him. I look forward to breaking that out of him." Oberhauser laid a hand on Spencer's lower back, his thumb hooking over the chain on the cuffs before he started to play with Spencer's hole. Spencer moaned. "Yeah, he'll love taking us both at the same time. He's made for it. Never thought when you left the FBI that you would end up the whore of the two most powerful men in the world, did you? I have a few gentlemen that I would love to reward by letting them fuck your mouth. What do you say, Max?"

"Yes, Father. He sucks me like he was made for it. I would enjoy seeing that." Denbigh did sound very excited. 

Oberhauser pulled his fingers free of Spencer and started to leave without another word. 

"Go clean up," Denbigh said when the door shut, and his father was hopefully gone for a while. He walked over and used the key on Spencer's cuffs.

Spencer went and did as Denbigh told him. There was a shower in the bathroom, so Spencer did that. Not wanting anything of Denbigh left on him. Spencer had profiled that Denbigh's father was dead. It seemed though he was alive and well and very much the reason why Denbigh was as fucked up as he was. Spencer wasn't really that shocked about any of it. 

"I want you to stay here, Spencer," Denbigh said when Spencer stepped out of the bathroom. Spencer had stayed naked, and the only thing on his was the towel to catch the water dripping from his hair. Another towel was in his hand, rubbing his hair dry. 

"Yes, Daddy," Spencer said. He watched as Denbigh looked him over before he started to walk close to him. 

"I want you to turn around and bend over. I have a lovely little toy for you. I have programmed the modes on it, and it's going to keep you excited while I am dealing with things. Then I'm going to come back and see how many times you've come." 

"How many times does Daddy want his boy to come?" Spencer asked as he did what Denbigh told him to do. He felt the blunt head of a lubed anal plug pushing against the ring and then lodging inside him. 

"Oh, I don't care how many times you come because when I get back, I'm going to fuck you until you come at least one more time. I want you to beg me to stop but know that I won't until I have what I want from you. You are mine, and I'm never letting you go." 

"Yes, Daddy." Spencer felt the plug turn on, and it was a low setting. He wasn't shocked that Denbigh had chosen to make this or have someone make it for him. Spencer was directed over to a chair that was on the side of the room near the bathroom. It was soft, and he was pushed down into it before his head was pulled forward. Spencer half expected to see a cock presented to him, but instead, Denbigh cuffed his hands together. 

"So that my naughty boy can only come from my toy." Denbigh pushed Spencer back in the chair and kissed his forehead. "Stay."

"Yes, Daddy," Spencer said, making his voice sound breathless. 

Spencer counted to two hundred before he got up and moved to the desk to find something to pick the locks on the cuffs. He found it in seconds before getting himself free and pulling the plug out. He looked at it after cleaning it up some. It was nice. He couldn't see where it was recording anything. There was nothing that was a pressure-sensitive, so he settled it into the chair before he went to get dressed. He had no plans to be Denbigh's victory fuck. Spencer grabbed his coat and put it on before he settled in at Denbigh's desk to work on getting into Nine Eyes to save Q time when he was set to arrive. 

The lights were turned off when Spencer was as far as he wanted to risk going. He had no clue what Denbigh was doing at the moment. Spencer walked to the corner and looked out. He could see a small flash of light that told him that Charles was set up in his sniper's nest. Spencer smiled at him in a greeting and gave a small wave as well. 

It was pure darkness in the room; Spencer was high enough up that the city lights didn't get up into the room that much. He liked this. The wait. It allowed him time to become Spencer again. Spencer was lost in his thoughts, so it took a few seconds for him to register the sound of a lock being picked. He was pretty damned sure that it was Mallory and Q, but just in case, Spencer walked across the room. He settled in at the area right behind the door and waited. Mallory was the first into the room. He looked around but didn't look back to where Spencer was. No, he was just looking at the desk areas. Spencer raised his gun and pointed it at Mallory's head before cocking it. 

Mallory spun his gun in hand but stopped when he saw Spencer. Who was smiling at him. 

"Ah, Doctor Reid. Good. We saw him leave but had no idea about you."

"He left me trussed up in cuffs with a vibrating anal plug hoping to make me orgasm enough to pass out so he could do what he wanted when he got back. I was to be his and his father's victory fuck."

"Father?" Q asked as he slipped into the room. 

Spencer eyed Q because there was something wrong with him. Spencer shoved his gun in his holster and grabbed Q's face to make the man look him in the eye. Spencer let his dart down, and he saw the bit of fabric on Q's shoulder that was darker than the rest. Spencer looked Mallory to see that the man was just as shocked as Spencer and Q were. 

"Were you shot?"

"Had a bit of a scuffle. I just thought I wrenched it."

"Go sit." Spencer stalked into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit that was in there. He found what he wanted and went back out. Mallory had Q's upper body mostly stripped, and Spencer saw that it was a bullet wound. It had grazed Q's arm. There wasn't a lot of damage but enough to make it painful. Spencer took his time cleaning up Q's arm before he wrapped it up and gave him a local that wasn't supposed to be anywhere but in a doctor's office. Denbigh had a few of the syringes of them in his desk, and Spencer wasn't sure what they were for, but they were single-use and sealed. 

"Thank you," Q said. His eyes were less pain-filled at the moment. 

"I know what it's like to have that adrenaline in the body and not realize what it's telling you. I just wasn't expecting it from you is all. So are we on track?"

"Yes. I need a few to get set up, and then we will wait." Q was moving to a protected point in the room while Spencer moved to the edge of the room. He looked around to make sure the room was still secure, and he checked on Charles. The man was still there. Not moved at all. 

"Does he have a gun in here?" Mallory asked.

"Desk drawer. He doesn't even hide it." Spencer watched as Mallory found the gun and removed all of the bullets before putting it back. Spencer smirked as Mallory moved over to sit and protect Q from Denbigh's direct line of sight. 

It wasn't long before Q's hacking into Nine Eyes, and starting to shut it down drew Denbigh back to his office. Spencer wasn't shocked when Denbigh didn't look anywhere but at his desk and his computer. No look at all where he had left Spencer tied up and plugged. Spencer pulled his gun and waited. He wanted the look on Denbigh's face when he saw him like he really was. 

There was a little back and forth as Denbigh realized that Mallory was in the room. 

"No, but my Quartermaster is. And he's extremely talented. Though he had a lot of help from Agent 00X."

"He's dead."

"No," Spencer said. 

Denbigh's face spun to look at Spencer, who stepped forward, gun in hand, and a wicked grin on his face. "What?"

"We knew of this coming long before it did, and Q didn't like it. So he made sure that I could slip in and be what was needed to make sure that the horrible shit you were trying to bring about wasn't going to happen. And you never knew a thing. This is why we need agents like this. I could have been anyone, someone who didn't have England's best interests at heart, and you never would have known. You had shit protections on your computers. I've got into them several times."

"How predictably moronic," Denbigh said as he opened up the drawer where his gun was, and he drew it, aiming it at Spencer. "I shouldn't expect less from someone who follows M. Which stands for what? Moron?"

"At least we know what C stands for. Careless." Mallory showed Denbigh the bullets. 

"There are a lot of C words that I could say C stands for."

"Agent 00X, what do you think his punishment should be?"

"If I were more of someone like him, I would say that he deserves to have someone treat him like he's treated me, but I don't trust him or the man he calls father any further than I can throw them. Besides, James doesn't deserve a 'nephew' like this." 

Mallory nodded his head and didn't even flinch when Spencer raised his gun to fire. The bullet lodged itself into Denbigh's head, the same place that Spencer had put one in Dowd's head what felt like several lifetimes ago. Denbigh had stepped close to the railing that protected someone from falling, but given that a dead body couldn't stop itself, Denbigh fell over. If he wasn't already dead from the headshot, he would be from that fall. Spencer heard the sickening crunch as the body hit the floor. 

"It's down," Q said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Spencer. His eyes were tired. Spencer understood that because Spencer was tired as well.

"I'll handle all of this. You two...take a moment." Mallory stood up and looked down at Denbigh's body on the ground, many floors below. Spencer stepped up behind him to look as well. 

"Mallory, I think that I'll need psych services. Right now, it's all in its own little thing, but..."

"I was going to anyway—single therapy for you and couples to talk things out. Bond will probably hate it, but it's best. I don't need him going off half-cocked again." Mallory nodded and walked out of the room, pulling the door mostly shut. 

"Are you okay?" Q asked as he closed his computer and packed it up. 

"For now, yes. The threat isn't over." Spencer looked out at the old MI6 building. He laughed a little before looking back at Q. "He was a sick fucking person who thought that someone with perversions like his would actually be a good leader. It wasn't going to be long before he started to share with me with other people, and I knew it. Hell, he was going to share me with his father. The word is better rid of him."

"M's been the only one reading your reports. He tells me what I need to know that you haven't told me. He didn't...As far as we could tell, he wasn't like this with anyone else, ever. So I have no clue if it was just this whole merger and the stress or he's been playing nice before now and thought that he would now get away with it."

"I have enough recordings of things. Including tonight where he was talking with Oberhauser." 

"Really?"

"I'm damned good at placing tech. I have a license to kill, and Mallory made sure that it stayed even after the Double-Oh program had been shut down. It's interesting to see how much some in the British government did not trust Nine Eyes and Denbigh."

"They are old school, and while they understand that the world has been changing, we still need someone with feet on the ground to get the temperature of things. It's why I wanted you. A few agents like you out there in the world that are doing what needs to be done because we need someone who understands people. A drone can't understand what you can." 

"You don't need to sell me on this."

"I'm babbling. Let me babble." Q walked over and cupped the sides of Spencer's face before pulling him down. They didn't kiss, just pressed their foreheads together. It was a good feeling, the safety of knowing that it was over. Spencer didn't have to be that person again. He tried to push it all down, and it took longer than Spencer would have liked, but he did it. 

"Let's go," Spencer said. 

* * *

The rubble was hard to look at. Q stared at it, though. He had hated MI6 for a long time when he was an emotional child after running away from home. He had grown up, though, and instead found a family there that he had never had when he lived at home. MI6 became his home, became his family while he hadn't been looking. He would never regret the family that he found, even if he lost every single one of them because they had taught him what his years at home had not. They had taught him what his life would be like, then and forever. 

Then there was Spencer and James. James had not been that much of a shock after it had all settled down. James trusted him, more than he probably should, but then Q knew that part of it was because he was like he was. Spencer, though, had been a huge shock. He had been someone who crept into Q's heart. It had started out as lust. Q had been intrigued by his brain. By his efficiency and the way, he could turn his mind on and off things like he was flipping a coin. 

Spencer was stable while James was chaos, and Q wouldn't give up either one of them for the other. They all balanced each other perfectly.

"Q," Spencer called out. 

"Yes, Agent 00X?" Q asked.

"We have a location on 007. He's with Doctor Swann. Police are asking for us as they don't want to approach him."

"Let's go." Q turned to see that Tanner, Moneypenny, and even Mallory were waiting outside of a black SUV. It was one of Q's designs. Well, he retrofitted it more than anything. It was still better than the other vehicles that were on the market that were made for protecting people. "Agent 00X, you are driving."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer's lips quirked at that, and he slipped into the driver's seat. Q was the first into the vehicle and slipped into the third row of seats. He had made sure that many could fit into it as it was part of the city's evac protocol. Mallory and Moneypenny took the middle seats while Tanner took the front. 

The drive was short, all things considering. They were allowed through all blockades. The helicopter that Oberhauser had been in was crashed on the bridge. James was standing over the man with a gun pointed at his head. Q didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Oberhauser dead. Even if a single percent of what the man had done to the world actually was what he said, especially to James's life, the man needed to be killed so that he couldn't do it again. He was charismatic when he wanted to be. James had given a verbal briefing of what happened in Rome to Q, Spencer, and M when he had the chance. 

"What's he doing?" Moneypenny asked. 

"I don't know," Q answered. He watched as his lover looked at them then looked at the other side of the bridge. Q could see that Swann was over there. She looked worse for the wear but as a whole okay. 

Then James turned away from them, turned away from Oberhauser, and even Q and Spencer to walk to Swann. Q didn't know what was going on, but he knew that she had been a target. James was just protecting her. 

Mallory took charge of taking in the criminal. Q wasn't sure what he thought of the fact that James didn't kill him. He wasn't sure what he thought of anything at all as he watched his lover leave with a woman. 

"Let's get you to medical," Tanner said as he stepped up to Q and wrapped a hand around his uninjured shoulder.

"Yeah," Q said. 

He was numb. Q didn't think that he could ever feel that way. He followed Moneypenny back to the SUV and turned around to look for Spencer, but he was with Mallory taking Oberhauser into custody. Q turned on the earwig that he connected him to Spencer.

"You," Oberhauser said. 

"Me," Spencer said back. Q could just see the look that had to be on his face there at the moment. It would be devilish, and at any other point in time, Q would have loved it. It usually meant that something filthy was going to happen to him in bed. 

"Who are you?" Oberhauser asked.

"You and your boy were not nearly as clever as you thought you were. I was hidden the entire time. Denbigh tried several times to figure out who Agent 00X was before he supposedly died. It was me, and I made sure to be what your son wanted so that I could help do this."

"You betrayed him?"

"He betrayed his country, his home planet first. I was just the icing on the cake in making sure that he didn't get to do what he wanted to destroy the world. I was glad that I was able to take him down."

"Where is he?"

"On the floor in the building that you paid for. Body broken, a bullet lodged in his brain." 

Q watched as Spencer jerked Oberhauser up to a standing position, and then Mallory put handcuffs on him. Oberhauser was threatening Spencer up and down. Q muted the earwig with a touch. He watched as Mallory and Spencer escorted Oberhauser to a police car, and then Mallory got into the front seat while Spencer sat in the back, and the officer who was driving the car got into the driver's seat. Q had no care where Oberhauser was going. 

There was a loss of time for Q as he watched the world pass him by while Tanner drove them back to the current MI6 headquarters. Q refused to move into the new building, even under the damned new building. He would have to connect the new building to where he was going to set up shop and stay set up. Mallory would give him what he wanted. He knew it. He made plans, and he refused to think about the fact that James hadn't come to check on him or on Spencer. 

Word trickled down from upper management to Q-Branch about where Oberhauser was being held for being a terrorist. There was footage on the TV about the fact that the whole thing had been found out by the press. Q had made sure that happened after a few words with Mallory about it all. 

"They who can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety deserve neither liberty nor safety," Spencer said.

Q turned to look at his lover. He was in a pair of soft jeans and a jumper. His relaxing clothes, something that was very much at odds with the place that they were at as well as the fact that neither of them was going to be able to relax for a little while. Or leave the premises. Small crises were popping up everywhere. Q wasn't sure that London wasn't going to burn down around them as the full breadth of what had nearly happened because idiots thought that technology was better than humans. Q knew that he was one of the few that would ever be accused of not wanting more technology. He had been there when all of their intel pointed to one man being the head of a new but small organization who was bent on attacking England when he was being framed so that the true leader could marry his wife after he was gone. It had been the Double-Oh that had realized it and made sure the right person was taken out.

"Ben Franklin," Q said.

"It's never more apt than now. How goes the scan?" Spencer walked up behind Q, laying a hand on his shoulder and peering at the screen.

"Nine Eyes is gone. I have all of our recourse scanning everything for it, and I deleted it all." 

"Good. Mallory wants us both to take a few hours of shut-eye. I thought we could kip on your couch."

"I have too-" Q was cut off by Spencer's hand wrapping around his mouth. 

"It was an order. R is coming in to watch the screens. She's been asleep for six hours and is more than ready for taking over. We both need a little rest before we start to make mistakes. It'll also make the time go faster until James has secured Doctor Swann and comes back to give his report of what happened."

"Sure." Q didn't want to sleep, but he wasn't going to win, and Spencer would just pout at him until he went to lay down. The couch pulled out into a bed that was comfortable enough for the two of them. Q stepped inside the office first and found that Spencer had already gotten it ready to sleep on it. 

The door to the office was shut, and Spencer took off his jeans. Q stripped to his undershirt and his pants as his clothes were more cumbersome. Q reached out and plucked at Spencer's jumper. Spencer gave him a smile before he pulled it off and tossed it onto a pile on Q's desk. Q laid down first, facing the back of the couch. There were only a few seconds before Spencer was laying Q's favorite blanket over him and then was getting in under it. Spencer wrapped an arm around Q and then plastered his whole body to Q's. Q wanted to fight the tiredness that crept over him, but he couldn't. He just closed his eyes and let it take him over. Spencer's warmth, much like James's, was always going to put him to sleep. 

The chime of Spencer's phone had Q rousing from sleep. He felt around above his head to figure out what it was when he saw it was a text from security. Someone had accessed the garage that would allow cars to be moved in and out of the lower area of this part of Q-Branch. Q dressed quickly, finding that Spencer was asleep. Q wasn't shocked as the man had been burning the candle at both ends and hadn't been sleeping well at all, even if he was home knowing that he had to go back to Denbigh. Q had never been as happy about a death as he had that one. 

Q was slipping from the room just as the doors opened, and there was James. Q started to rush toward him, about to call out to wake up Spencer when he noticed that there was something wrong with James. His demeanor was very off. He looked like James from before he and Q had started a relationship. 

"Bond?" Q called out as he stopped moving forward and turned to head to his desk. "What are you doing here?"

Bond started to walk toward him with the swagger that told Q he was pleased with himself. Q woke up his computer and started to look only to find that James had already submitted his report, which seldom happened that quickly. 

"Good morning, Q."

Q's eyes read over the form until he saw that at the end, it was listed that James had retired from service. He wasn't staying on to train agents and help in Q-Branch like they had discussed when retirement had been brought up before. No, he was totally gone.

"I thought you'd gone." The worlds nearly stuck in his throat. This wasn't anything like what Q thought it was going to be. He wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't. He wanted to call out for Spencer, but he didn't. He wanted to rant and rave at James for screwing up their plans, but he wouldn't. Not here. Never here. He would have to wait for James to come home.

"I have. There's just one thing I need." James's eyes darted over to the car that was fully restored. The motor team had finished it up as they had nothing else to do while the rest of them were worried about Nine Eyes and everything and worried Q-Branch members, no matter what team, was never good. 

Q wasn't sure what the hell was going on. What kind of joke James was playing but Q didn't like it. He opened his mouth to speak but heard shuffling behind him. He looked to see Spencer pulling his jumper over his head. 

"00X," James said with a kind and polite nod of his head. 

"007," Spencer said back. His lips were curled into a frown, but he said nothing else. He laid a hand on Q's hip, a sign to keep his mouth shut. Didn't want to but he did. "Keys are in the normal spot." 

James nodded his head and walked over to the cabinet where the keys were. He typed in a code, which was Q's code, and snagged the keys before heading to the car. Q watched with his heart in his throat as James drove it to the lift, and then he was gone. Spencer walked to the laptop that had access to cameras, and they saw Swann get into the car, and then the two were driving off. 

"Did you read the entire report?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Then, you know what Oberhauser did to James in Tunisia?" 

Q about screamed that of course, he did, but there was something there. Something in the way that Spencer was looking at him. Q walked back to his main laptop and went back to the top of the form. There was a spot where the medical file was attached. Q accessed that to see that James had been given a medical scan at the station, he had gone to after being picked up in Tunisia. There was a notation about a drill being used on James and that his scans seemed fine. Q closed that and kept on reading. The report only listed Spencer by his code name, which was not the standard for James. Usually, he called him Doctor Reid. Nine Eyes was gone, so there was no reason to be circumspect about it all. 

"What is going on?"

"Have the Smart Blood track him." Spencer looked at the doorway, and Q looked as well. There were Mallory and Tanner. Both looked rested. 

"Sir," Q said as he started to stand up, but Mallory waved him down. 

"After I read that, I had Bond come and talk to me. There was none of the normal flirting that he does when he speaks of you two and the mission. So I had him do an exit medical examination. It's not quite standard, but he wasn't that shocked. He was asked where he lived. He stated the flat that he was keeping just to keep up appearances during this whole debacle. When asked about significant others, he stated that he was starting a relationship with Doctor Swann." 

Q looked back at James's report and read through the part where he expanded on the torture that Oberhauser had put him through. It was meant to make him forget Doctor Swann because Oberhauser thought that James was in love with her. What it seemed to have done though, was make James forget about Spencer and Q. 

"I know that you two want to do something about this but-"

"There is no pushing," Spencer said. 

Mallory looked a little shocked at that.

"I know about traumatic brain injuries, and while this one might be a little different, it's not exactly that different. He should be here, yes, but we can't bring him back, kicking and screaming and expect for him to stay. He will push away everything and anything in his bid to get away. It will be worse, in the long run, to try and force him back here. He'll come back, or he won't."

Tanner and Mallory both were looking at Q with such a sad look on his face. Q's brain understood the words that were being said. He understood the standard meaning, but he didn't understand why he was getting such a sad look. Q kind of shut down, and he knew it. He let Spencer lead him out of MI6 and into a car that he was not driving. Moneypenny was behind the wheel, but Spencer just shut the divider. 

For all Q could have known they were driving into the river. He wasn't sure that he could tell anything about the trip. Not until he heard the jingle of the bell from Mombi's collar and the way that Ozma twined around his feet as he was let into the house. The house that still held the smell of James in it. Q had released the mode that kept the cats locked up as soon as Nine Eyes had been shut down. He hated to keep them locked up for as long as they were supposed to be gone.

Q dropped to his knees, not caring about the pain in his bones from not softening the drop at all. He picked up Mombi when he got close and pulled her into his chest. She would usually not like it, but she must have sensed that Q wasn't doing good because she just mewed at him once in a pitiful away and then settled down to let Q love on her. Q knew that Spencer moved around the house, but he didn't pay attention to it. He smelled tea, but he didn't care about it. 

When his knees couldn't take it anymore, Q stood up, holding Mombi close to him. He walked, never lifting his face from Mombi's fur. He knew his house well enough that he didn't trip on a single thing, even though he never looked. Q didn't stop until he felt the bed at his knees, and he only stopped long enough to settle into the bed and pull Mombi to his chest. The cat didn't try and get away at all, and after a few seconds, Ozma jumped up onto the bed and settled at Q's head. There was silence for a long while, and then the sound of the system going back into lockdown mode sounded around the house. 

Q knew that it wasn't going to be long before Spencer joined him in the room. Q didn't look around; he just listened to Spencer moving around. The blinds were drawn, and the room dropped into total darkness. Q wasn't upset by that at all. He wanted to fall asleep and not wake up until his life was back to the way it should be. Q wanted James to come into the house and tell them that he had his memories back.

"I've sent Alec to talk to James. According to his Smart Blood, he's on his way toward Paris. He'll report back to us before he reports to Mallory."

"How can you be so calm?" Q asked.

"Because I've spent my life losing everything that I have ever loved. I'm an old hat at this, and if I break down, I'm going to not get up out of bed for days. I need to make sure we are ready for that. The cats' feeder has been refreshed, and their water changed so that they won't be that upset if we don't get out of bed. I have drinks and snacks enough to lay us over for days. We don't have to get out of bed except to make tea or use the bathroom."

Q nodded his head, rubbing his face into Mombi. He knew that he would wake up at some point and shove it all behind him and make a plan, but he never thought he would lose James. Not like this. A mission went wrong, yes, but not him running away with a woman because he didn't remember Q or Spencer. 

Finally, Q let go of Mombi and rolled over to seek comfort in his lover. Spencer got into bed with him and wrapped him up in his arms. 

"I love you, and we will get him back. He'll remember us because I can't believe that whatever rules this world would allow you to lose him." Spencer's tone was so sure, and Q knew that he had to believe it. There was no other option. Other than burning the world down.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
